pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG106: Once in a Mawile
is the 14th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis While on their journey across Izabe Island, Ash and his friends meet a girl named Samantha, who performs her ribbon dance in various towns, and her Mawile, who develops a crush on Brock's Lombre. In the next town, Team Rocket takes Mawile, but ends up taking Lombre by mistake. Now Ash and his friends must save Lombre and Samantha’s show. Episode Plot The heroes are eating. Ash suddenly challenges May to battle. Since May is still eating, Brock decides to battle Ash. Ash is excited, so slides down a slope sends his Torkoal, while Brock sends his Lombre. Max and May are surprised, as Lombre knows Water Gun, which effective against Torkoal. Brock tells Lombre to start, though it simply stands. Torkoal starts the battle with Body Slam, but Lombre narrowly dodges the attack. Torkoal attacks with Flamethrower, but misses. May and Max are impressed how Lombre dodges the attacks. Torkoal tries repeating Body Slam, but Lombre evades. Lombre attacks with Water Gun, hitting Torkoal. Torkoal tries with Flamethrower, but Lombre dodges. Lombre launches Razor Leaf against it, though Torkoal manages to defend itself with Iron Defense. Torkoal attacks with Overheat, hitting Lombre, and sends it away. Lombre falls down and gets bitten by a Pokémon. The heroes arrive and Lombre is seen with a strange Pokémon and a girl. The girl introduces herself as Samantha, whom Brock tries to flirt with, but Max pulls him away. Max asks if the Pokémon, a Mawile, was her, so Samantha confirms. They see that Mawile is flirting on Lombre, so Brock tries to do the same on Samantha, but gets pulled by Max. Lombre goes away; Samantha thinks Lombre doesn't like Mawile, but Brock claims Lombre is just confused. Brock tells Lombre he should really give the love a chance, as it means important to Brock to win Samantha's heart. Max hears this, saying that was desperate. So, Brock pulls Lombre away and apologizes for the trouble. Ash thinks it is no big deal to get someone to like someone else, but May shrugs and claims that's what a man says. Mawile takes Lombre's hand, but when Lombre moves away, she starts to attack him, so Lombre runs away. May sees a ribbon and asks Samantha why does she need it. Samantha replies it is for the shows, named Mawile's ribbon dance. Per May's desire, Samantha decides to demonstrate, thinking Mawile may impress Lombre. May presses a button on the radio, playing a song, so Mawile and Samantha perform and wave the ribbons in air. Team Rocket spies, and as usual, Meowth thinks that the boss would be amused with Mawile's ribbon dance and it would cool him down after a bath, plus it would serve as a pillow. James doubts that, since the boss could buy a fan or a cushion, but Jessie states there's nothing to lose in capturing it. The heroes and Samantha walk to the next town, where Samantha will perform. Brock tells Lombre it is a good time to show he likes Mawile moves, but Lombre ignores him. Brock spots some flowers and gives it to Lombre so he may give them to Mawile. Others go to him, feeling the bouquet is strange and soon find themselves fallen in a hole. Team Rocket descends in their balloon and catches the Mawile. Ash sends Corphish and Brock tells Lombre to save Mawile, but with no success. Jessie sends Seviper, so Corphish attacks with BubbleBeam. James sends Cacnea, who hugs him and uses Pin Missile. Corphish deflects the attack with Harden. However, Seviper wraps Corphish, so Lombre attacks Seviper with Razor Leaf, freeing Corphish. Seviper uses Poison Tail on Lombre, knocking it away. Cacnea uses Needle Arm on Corphish as well. Ash sends Torkoal, who damages Cacnea using Body Slam. Torkoal dodges Seviper's Poison Tail and uses Flamethrower, pushing Seviper to the balloon. Corphish uses Crabhammer on Cacnea, who bumps on the balloon. Due to its spikes, Cacnea pops the balloon, so Corphish cuts the net and frees Mawile, while Team Rocket blasts off. Samantha thanks Torkoal and Corphish, while Brock warns Lombre Corphish or Torkoal could impress Mawile. Corphish notices Mawile and gives her the flowers, being in love. Corphish really loves Mawile, while Ash doesn't see why would Corphish change itself to let Mawile like him. May simply states Ash is being a man once again with such a statement. However, Mawile bites Corphish and sends him away. Corphish returns and sees Mawile with Lombre and becomes very sad. Brock tells Corphish that he feels sorry for him, as Brock is always rejected as well. Soon, he, Corphish and Torkoal cry, while Mawile still likes Lombre. Afterwards, the heroes are among the audience, waiting for Samantha to come to the stage. Corphish becomes a bit jealous about Mawile liking Lombre. Samantha and Mawile begin to perform, but Team Rocket appear to steal Mawile again. Jessie sends Seviper, who uses Haze. Team Rocket departs, though Samantha sees Mawile is with her. The heroes realize Team Rocket took Lombre instead. Ash, Max, May and Samantha go after Team Rocket, leaving Brock behind to entertain the audience. Corphish goes as well, but Brock asks him to do a favor, to one romantic loser to another. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is seen with Lombre. Jessie is depressed, but Meowth thinks what would the boss do and realizes Lombre would just stare at the boss. Meowth thinks the boss would fire them if Lombre is given away, while James thinks they simply must not give it away. Wobbuffet goes out of its Poké Ball and it performs a stand-up comedy with Lombre, albeit a bad one. Jessie and Meowth are unamused, since they have plenty of bad comedy. Ash, Max, May and Samantha soon appear and demand Lombre back. Much to Meowth and James' surprise, Jessie tells them they won't give it back. Jessie sends Dustox and James sends Cacnea. Mawile use Bite on Cacnea with the back of its head. Dustox attacks with Psybeam, but Mawile dodges, and loses grip on Cacnea. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but the attack is deflected by Mawile. Pikachu uses Thunder, knocking Dustox out onto Meowth. Lombre goes away from Team Rocket to the group and wants to battle them. Dustox goes to Tackle Lombre, but misses. Mawile attacks Cacnea with Focus Punch. Dustox uses Poison Sting on Lombre, but Lombre evades the attack and retaliates Water Gun, hitting Dustox. Dustox attacks with Whirlwind, but Lombre evades and counterattacks with Razor Leaf. Mawile has fallen deeply in love with Lombre, which makes Max comment Corphish can forget about Mawile now. Cacnea uses Pin Missile on Mawile, though Lombre takes the hit. Lombre uses Razor Leaf, knocking Dustox and Cacnea to Team Rocket. Mawile blasts Team Rocket off with Solar Beam. Ash and May compliment Lombre, in whom Mawile is deeply in love. At the stage, Corphish and Brock have performed the only dance they knew, but are relieved when they see others returning. Samantha and Mawile perform the ribbon dance, amazing the audience. Lombre goes through Samantha's backpack and finds the Water Stone she kept inside. As it touches the Water Stone, Lombre evolves into Ludicolo. Ludicolo goes to the stage, attending to the performance as well. Ludicolo finally falls in love with Mawile, making Brock thankful he has a shot. After the performance, Brock apologizes for the usage of Water Stone, but Samantha points out the stone served its purpose. Ludicolo shows its love, but Mawile ignores it. Mawile spots a Psyduck and goes after it. Samantha tells them Mawile changed many crushes on Pokémon, seeing she will never change. Thus, Samantha waves goodbye to the heroes. Ludicolo is nevertheless happy and uses Bullet Seed around. Brock is still sad, but joins Ludicolo in dancing. Debuts Character Samantha Pokémon *Brock's Ludicolo *Mawile Trivia *This episode's name is a pun on the statement, once in a while. *From this episode, Lucario, Mime Jr. and Weavile do not appear in the openings. **This also means this episode's openings were revamped, the scene where Mew was flying past Lucario from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew in the opening was changed to Ash's Pikachu using Iron Tail from "Solid as Solrock". *This is the first time a Pokémon's attack has been shown with CGI animation. Mistakes * The Pokémon Trainer's Choice states that Teddiursa would last the longest against a -type attack. This is incorrect because another choice Pokémon, Poochyena, is immune to -type attacks with its -type. Gallery Lombre gets hit by Overheat AG106 2.jpg Mawile likes Lombre AG106 3.jpg Max sees how Brock wants to get Lombre to like Mawile so that he can flirt with Samantha AG106 4.jpg Samantha and Mawile perform AG106 5.jpg Corphish tries to impress Mawile with flowers AG106 6.jpg Mawile crushes Corphish with her jaw AG106 7.jpg Corphish realizes Mawile prefers Lombre AG106 8.jpg Corphish is jealous of Lombre AG106 9.jpg Meowth realizes the boss would have a hard time with Lombre AG106 10.jpg Team Rocket wonder what to do with Lombre AG106 11.jpg Mawile crushes Cacnea with her jaw AG106 12.jpg Lombre impressed Mawile a lot AG106 13.jpg Lombre takes the damage meant for Mawile AG106 14.jpg Brock and Corphish have entertained the audience too much AG106 15.jpg Lombre finds a Water Stone AG106 16.jpg Lombre evolved into a Ludicolo AG106 17.jpg Ludicolo joins Samantha and Mawile in entertaining people AG106 18.jpg Mawile loves a Psyduck AG106 19.jpg Ludicolo is crushed by this turn of events AG106 20.jpg Brock decides to dance with Ludicolo to forget their sorrows }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move